The Black and White Futa
by futa futa
Summary: Scarlett doesn't listen to anyone not even her parents she does what she wants and who she wants. Because of how powerful she is she got the nickname the queen of hell or the black and white futanari
1. chapter 1

Hey readers my name is futa and I'll be making a fanfiction based on the anime high school dxd I don't own the characters just my oc and her name is Scarlett who is a futa so this chapter is to tell you a bit about her and the story has gender bent in it so all the boys are girls here Issei may or may not be here

Name: Scarlett Karishma

age:she looks 17 but is much older

height:5'9

bust:DD

Hair:black with white highlights

eyes: left eye is red and right is brown

race: futanari

personality: she's has a sick since of humor she can be very forceful so watch out for that she doesn't really care about so she just does what she wants Scarlett loves listening to music she has her headphones on almost all the time she uses her mothers as her own toys when ever she feels like same goes for anyone and she loves teasing people

likes: smoking,her servants,a good fight,being in control

dislikes: being told what to do, spicy food,spoiled brats, people who hurts her servant

nickname: the girl from hell

tattoos: has a black snakes on each arm

_

Chapter1

Mina's POV

I woke in my parents bed my mother who was a regular human her name is Aoi was on top of me with my cock still in her from last night. My 'father' was sleeping next to me laying on my arm this is how most of my mornings went.

I slide out of my mother and moved her to the side before getting up and walking in the bathroom turning the shower on before getting in. I started washing the sweat and smell of sex off me after I was done I got out the shower and went to my room to change. Once I was dressed I grabbed my phone,back pack and headphones and went out the door.

I dialed Raynare after two rings she pick up "Scarlett sama you finally called me" she said.

"Raynare how is your mission going with that Issei guy?" I asked getting on my motorcycle.

"Its soo bored I can't wait to kill him than me and you can go on our own date" Raynare has been my servant for almost my whole life. Servants work differently for futa's we don't use cards or evil pieces we use chains that connects master to servant.

"Sure whatever you want just call me when you get to the park I still have to get ready for the ritual in a few weeks" I said turning in my bike "Yes ma'am" she said.

"Oh and Raynare" I said to the fallen angel

"Yes?" she replied "Make sure this one is dead before you leave" I said than hanging up the phone putting it away.

I put on my helmet and to off I was driving up to the old church.No one goes there anymore so the I took it over and use it for my own means.When I was outside the church I turned off my bike and went inside.Under the alter is where nothing but sins happen all you could hear were the sounds of moans coming from the other fallen angel who I've tooken in.

"Mistress Scarlett!!" Mittelt came running towards me with her arms open then hugs me Mittelt is really short to her head was in my breast.

I pat her head lightly "Hello Mittelt sorry I haven't came sooner but with the ritual that's going to happen soon I've been busy." I said

"I understand but you forgot one thing" she said "What did I forget?" I asked a little confused.

She pouted "You forgot my kiss!" she said "Oh yes how can I forget" I said while grabbing her face and giving her a light peck and the lips.

As I was pulling away she wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me back down kissing me with more passion. "Mmhm..." she moaned into the kiss I was getting hard.

Mittelt pulled away noticing the tent forming in my pants. I lick my lips and pushed Mittelt against the wall.

"Tsc tsc naughty girl Mittens making me so hard bad kitty" I said turning her around making her butt stick out. "Uh mistress?" Mittelt asked

I just rubbed her small ass sometimes rubbing her through her underwear.She let out a small moan "Just kidding" I let go of her all together causing her to blush like a tomato. She looked mad at me "Mistress Scarlett you and your teasing!" she said

"What I thought it was funny" I said as I started to walk away from her towards my throne room. I heard her jogging after me "Now Mettelt moving that aside how are the preparations going?" I asked pulling out my box of cigarettes.

"Well we should be ready for it when the girl gets here" she said

"Good" I said holding out my hand summoning a white flame lighting my cigarette "that means everything should go swell.Asia should be here soon it would be good to talk to her in person" I've been writing letters to Asia to get closer to her she trust people way to easily. "I feel sorry for her" I said as we entered the throne room taking one last drag of my smoke before flicking it away.

Mettelt looked a me confused "What do you mean? I thought you were happy to take her twilight healing." she said

Sitting down on my throne resting my chin in my hand "I am just she's so helpless and weak she reminds me of some of you. But its better for us to take it than someone else" I said with a small smile. Mettelt straddled me and started placing small kisses in my neck "Stop that Mettelt..." I let out a low groan she didn't.

She grabbed my hands placing them on her ass. _'This girl is going to drive me over the edge'_ I thought sliding my hand up her skirt. "Scarlett" I heard someone call me.

I looked over Mettelt's shoulder to see Kalawaner my wife and she did not look happy."K-kala honey your home early" I was shaking in fear.She just sighed "I'm not even going to say anything" she said walking up to my throne moving Mettelt out of my lap and taking Mettelt's place.

"Hey!" Mettelt wined and pout "Oh buzz off I haven't seen my wife in weeks so scram you little brat" Kala said. Some of you must be wandering how I married Kala well when I met her she was sold to a pure blood devil he wanted her for her strength and nothing more. I was visiting the house hold trying to see if I could make a deal and let's just say one thing led to another and the guy lost three limbs and me meeting a dark haired goddess that is my wife.

~ _Flashback~_

 _200 years ago_

 _Some pure blood devil was on the floor pleading for his life "Please have mercy" he pleaded._

 _"You know this is your fault if you hadn't talked down on my race we wouldn't be in this mess" I said._

 _"You known I'm getting bored with you I'm going to have to kill you now" I said summoning a pistol than aiming it at him._

 _He had a look of fear than yelled "KALAWANER!" a girl with who was the same hight as me with short dark blue hair and eyes with a golden sword attacked me._

 _"Ha!" she yelled trying to strike me key word_ trying _. I grabbed the blade of the sword with my hand "Hello it's nice to meet you pretty lady" I said wrapping my other arm around her waist pushing her against me._

 _She struggled against my grip I could see that she had fresh wounds on her back and arms._

 _"I could take you away from here if you'd like? He won't hurt you anymore Kalawaner."_ _I loosened my grip around her. She just looked at me with wide eyes "I can be free?" she asked I nodded with a bright smile on my face. "What do you say Kala?"_

 _~Presen~_

Thinking about the past always made me giggle. Kala heard me and sat up"What's so funny?"she asked.

"Oh nothing just remembering the first do we met my love" I said pulling her closer nuzzling into her chest. My phone rings I checked the caller ID and it's Raynare.

"Raynare did you kill him?" I asked "I did um...well you see something happened and..."she was trying to find the right words.

I was getting a little irritated "Raynare what happened?" I asked my grip on Kala tightened "Dear..." she started but I gave her a look and she went quiet. "He summoned a devil and he was taken away" she said.

"..." I said nothing "Scarlett-sama?" she said "Come home now Raynare" I said lowly and hung up I was a little upset that he wasn't dead but who was the devil that took him?

"Scarlett honey are yo-" I cut her off by kissing her I forced my tongue in her mouth.

"Mmh...Ah!" she moaned I snapped my fingers and our clothes were gone. Kala broke the kiss "Damnit Scarlett you know I hate it when you do that" she said "but it makes things easier." she positioned me above her hole and sat down "Ah!" she moaned.

I thrushed my hips to her rythem "HHa...Oh my god Scarlett!" she moaned. "What are you going to cum already? Just hold on a little longer okay" I told her placing my hands on her ass.

"Rgh...after all these years your still tight my love...ha get ready because here.es!!!"

"YESSS!!!" We both came at the same time panting. I grabbed her jaw and kissed her again it was short. "Sorry about that love you know how I get when I'm angry" I said as she got up from my lap.

She kissed me on the cheek"Its okay dear but I do feel sorry when Raynare gets here" she giggled before going to put on some clothes. "She should be getting home soon" I sighed and snapped my fingers so I can go and greet her.


	2. chapter 2

Hi I'm back and I've decided that Issei will be in the story enjoy

Scarlett's POV

"Raynare not only did you fail to kill the boy but also you let him fall into the hands of devil" I said with a closed eyed smile with my tilted my head slightly. "Scarlett-sama I'm sorry please forgive my!" Raynare pleaded.

I sighed"Okay I won't punish you for not killing the boy but I will punish you for wearing that outfit again". Don't get me wrong I love her outfit it shows a lot of skin and I love it but it wasn't fit for battle but she chooses to ignore me about wearing something else.

"So you shall get 500 spankings" I said with smile on my face. Raynare looked a little bit scared "M- mistress please anything but that!" she said in her Yumma voice while holding her her butt.

I snapped my fingers disappearing than reappearing wrapping my arms around her leaning into her "Let's start" I said.

time skip_

Raynare was asleep in my lap cause after 20 spankings she started to enjoy it and that made it less fun so here we are her sitting on my lap and me doing work.

I had to send in a report about Raynare's job and I'm going to deliver it in person since our last messager thought it was a good idea to flirt with my wife right in front of me and let's just say there were a lot of feathers to clean up.

I heard my phone vibrate I snapped my fingers and the phone was in my hand I read the caller ID.

Rias Gremory.

I haven't talked to her in a while last time we talked she blasted me through 4 walls because I slapped her on the butt. What I couldn't help myself it was just so big. I answered "Hello Rias"

"Scarlett Karishma I would say it's nice to speak to you but that would be a lie. I called because there was a report of fallen angel activity." she said. I let out a light giggle "And let me guess you think it was one of my girls? As you know Rias I keep my girls in line unlike you devils we of the futanari race keep are servants on a tight leash" I said while rubbing Raynare's thighs.

Rias let out a growl "Enough I know it was one of your fallen angel I saw you family crest on her back so I'll let you off with a warning if any of them cause trouble the will be eliminated" she said.

I clenched my phone "Okay then let me give _you_ a warning touch any of my girls and I rip off the clothes of everyone in peerage and rape them in front of you while your chained to a wall then I'll do you next got it Gremory" I said and she said nothing nothing "Good we understand each other good night Rias" and I hung up.

No one hurts my girls on one I looked at the clock and saw how late it was. I picked Raynare up and carried her to the exit and walking out of the church "Loves let's go home" I said moving towards my bike my tattoos started to glow and my bike transformed into my familiars.

"You called us Miss?" they said at the same time they were twins they looked as old as Kala but there breast were a little bigger and they wore collars for reason for another time. The both had red hair and black eyes they were known as shadow twin they can transform into anything but sadly they're last of their kind I was glad I found them before some else did. "Yeah take Raynare home for me I'll meet you all there soon" handing her over to them.

"Where are you going?" Kala asked I took out my box of cigarettes and lit it with my flames."No where special just to see and old friend hope she recognizes me it been a while." I said taking of long drag before blowing out the smoke.

"Who is it do I know her?" Kala asked she said putting one hand on her hip.

I shook my head "No this was before I met you my love any of you actually." I said "Her name is


End file.
